DBZ: Wrath of the Gods
by Mikey342
Summary: this is a fanfic that takes place after Battle of Gods, I am currently working on chapters 2 & 3, please don't hate the names, I couldn't thik of anything


DBZ: WRATH OF THE GODS

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1: The Beginning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a peaceful day, the Saiyans were out training as usual. Gohan and Videl were preparing for the new baby. Goten and Trunks were inside Capsule Corp playing. A normal day for the Z-Fighters. On the other side of the galaxy, Lord Beerus had awoken from his slumber, with a very shocked and frightened face. "What's wrong Lord Beerus, you look very startled?" Whis asked with a curious look. "Whis, I had a horrible dream! me and that Super Saiyan God, Goku, had to team up against a foe, one that your or I couldn't defeat!" Beerus said sleepily. "Well, good thing it was only a dream!" Whis replied cheerfully.

In a near by Galaxy, a mysterious man sat alone in the darkness of his lab. "Curse that Beerus! Damn Whis, Damn all the gods! They always treat me like a child! I am the god of Science and Knowledge, I am far more superior than them! Those fools will pay for the many years of torture they have brought upon me!" The mysterious god said, as his eyes glow red in the darkness. He walked over to a machine he built, and started it up. "Insert DNA sample to begin cloning process" The machine said. "Time to pay Beerus a visit, so he can tell me of that Earthly being he fought, and i can create a clone, stronger than the original!" he said cackling evilly.

He set off for the Milky Way Galaxy, and Beerus was able to sense his presence coming. "Whis, it's him, he's coming" Beerus said, holding in his laughter. "Who Lord Beerus?" "The weakling, the disgrace of all Deities, the fool of a God" "Oh, him hahaha" they laughed together. The mysterious God soon arrived at Beerus's castle, "Hello Beerus, It's been a while, hasn't it, Rumor has it you visited Earth and fought an extremely powerful being" he asked. "Yes, I did, but what does it matter to you?" Beerus said. "Is this being worthy of me?" "Worthy of you? You're a failure, a disgrace to all us Gods, in all 12 universes!" Beerus said. "Very harsh words, but they mean nothing to me, this being has to be a worthy adversary" The mysterious God said. "Lord Beerus, let's tell him about Goku, it'll be an interesting match" Whis whispered to Beerus. Beerus only nodded his head, "Remember that fool Frieza?" Beerus asked. "Yes, he is the strongest Non-Deity in this Galaxy" The God responded. "He was the strongest, while i was in my slumber, someone had defeated him" Beerus said, leaning back in his chair. "Who defeated him!?" Said the God, freaking out.

Beerus looked him in the eyes, " A Saiyan" Beerus said. "A Saiyan? you must be joking! The Saiyans are a weak race! I also thought you sent Frieza to wipe them out" The God responded. "5 of them weren't on Planet Vegeta at the time of the explosion" Beerus said, picking at a plate of sushi. "That's incredible! and one of these Saiyans defeated Frieza?" "Yes, and he defeated the Earth's strongest beasts, including Cell, Doctor Gero's creation, and Majin Buu" Beerus said. 'A Saiyan defeating those monsters!? He must be incredibly powerful!' The Mysterious God thought. "This Saiyan, he is named Goku, he has surpassed even the legend of the Saiyans, he surpassed it twice! Even became a new form, known as the Super Saiyan God" Beerus said. "Well, I would like to visit this Saiyan" The God said. "Whis and I will join you, maybe I'll get to enjoy the delightful Earth delicacy known as pudding!" Beerus said as his face glew brightly. The 3 Gods stepped outside, and made their way to Earth.

On Earth, Goku and Vegeta are training, by having a sparring match. "Kakarot, Don't go easy on me! Don't hold back! This could help me achieve Super Saiyan 3!" Vegeta yelled. "Why would I hold back? This can help me go Super Saiyan God without using anyone's energy!" Goku said with a determined face. Goku and Vegeta both powered up, Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2, as Goku went Super Saiyan 3. They flew at each other full force, and Goku unknowingly went Super Saiyan God, and punched Vegeta across the field they were in. Vegeta stood up, wiping the blood from his face, "Kakarot, you're hopeless". "I guess when I went Super Saiyan God, my power level rose to adjust to the power" Goku said chuckling. "Precisely" Beerus said, as the 3 Gods landed on Earth "That's why while we were battling, when your God Mode timed out, you were a Super Saiyan without realizing it" Beerus added. "Hey, Lord Beerus, ready for our rematch?" Goku said smirking and clenching his fist. "Not yet, you still need more training" Beerus said, "But I've gotten a lot stronger in these 3 months!" Goku said. The mysterious God walked up to Goku, "Not strong enough to beat me" He said with a cocky smirk on his face, "I'm Jeometri, the God of Science and Knowledge" He said. "A God? This'll definitely help me get stronger! Let's Battle!" Goku said excitedly. "It's your death" Jeometri said with a cocky smile.

Goku charged up his energy and went Super Saiyan, "I see you've achieved the legend of the Saiyans, I heard you've also surpassed it several times, let's see that!" Jeometri said with interest. "Ok then!" Goku said as he advanced to Super Saiyan 2, "This is a Super Saiyan 2". Jeometri watched with interest, as Beerus finally got to enjoy some pudding, and Whis enjoying some sushi. Goku then advanced to Super Saiyan 3, and the ground begun to shake a bit. "This is a Super Saiyan 3!" Goku said, "you've asended it another time, have you not?" Jeometri asked. "I have, but chances are we won't see the Super Saiyan God" Goku said. Jeometri look at Beerus, "Yes, Beerus has told me of this, Super Saiyan God" He said clenching his fist, "Now, let us begin our fight!" Jeometri powered up.

Goku also powered up, and flew at Jeometri, who just stood there and took the hits, "Hmm, not as powerful as I thought" Jeometri said with an uninterested look. "I'm not even at my full power yet" Goku said, "I'm just warming up". Goku then kicked Jeometri across the field, and Jeometri got up. "You're easy to kick around for a God" Goku said laughing a bit. "You stupid fool! I'm not at my full power either!" Jeometri said angrily, he then came flying back at Goku. He punched Goku, sending him flying. "Just go Super Saiyan God, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, leaning against a tree. "I can't just go Super Saiyan God, Vegeta, I need to still work on that" Goku said, holding Jeometri's fist in his hand. "What do you mean? When you punched me, you were a Super Saiyan God" Vegeta said in confusion. "His body has adjusted to the Super Saiyan God form, and his power level has risen enough to go Super Saiyan God, but his power fluctuates, so he can't control it" Beerus said, finishing his pudding.

Goku let go of Jeometri's fist, and Jeometri backed up a bit, "Let's stop the chat, and keep fighting!" Jeometri said. Goku's power then fluctuated and he went Super Saiyan God, "Well then, guess I didn't have to wait much for that" Jeometri said, "Get ready to face my true power, and face defeat!" Jeometri said, flying at Goku. Jeometri punched him in the face, but Goku stood there, unaffected by the punch. Goku used the instant transmission, and appeared behind Jeometri. Goku then kicked him, and Jeometri hit the ground. 'Damn it! He's stronger than I thought, but again, I'm only using 40% of my power' Jeometri thought.

Goku looked down on Jeometri, "So, I thought I was going to face defeat" Goku said with a smirk on his face. "Shut it you fool! I'm not even at my full power, I'm only using 40%!" Jeometri yelled, "I'm only using around 20%" Goku replied. In the background Beerus was watching, he walked up to Jeometri, "Well, Jeometri, looks like you're no match for Goku" Beerus said laughing. Jeometri clenched his fist, "I won't hold back anymore!" he said angrily. "neither will I" Goku said with a determined look. Jeometri flew at Goku, and punched him, but Goku was unaffected by this powerful blow. Goku proceeded to punch Jeometri, knocking him back, then Goku threw him up in the air, and kicked him across the area. "I've got to admit Goku, you are way stronger than before, but still can't beat me" Beerus said cockily. Whis looked up, "The position for the new God of destruction is still available Goku" he said cheerfully. "I said no before, and I'm saying it again" Goku replied, "Ok then, Goku, but it's your loss" Whis responded.

Jeometri slowly got up, then he remembered his machine back in his lab. "I can't take another blow! I have no chance of beating you Goku" Jeometri said. Goku landeds next to Jeometri and reverted back to normal, "You give up? Alrighty then" Goku said looking down at the beaten up God. Jeometri then jumped up and took a strand of hair from Goku. "OW! What was that for?" Goku asked rubbing his head. "It's for an experiment I want to condone" Jeometri said. "Be warned, Goku, he is the God of science and knowledge, he could clone you, learn your attacks and everything about you, and could use it all against you" Beerus said. "The clone wouldn't be able to go Super Saiyan God without using help, so there's nothing to worry about Lord Beerus" Goku said. Vegeta in the background overhears, and thinks 'A clone? That is exactly what can help me achieve Super Saiyan 3!'. Vegeta pulled out a hair, and gave it to Jeometri, "I demand you give me a clone if you give one to Kakarot" he said, "Sure thing Prince Vegeta" Jeometri smiled, and took the hair.

Beerus and Whis finished up their food, and walked over the Jeometri. "Goku, may I ask you something?" Jeometri asked, "Sure thing" Goku replied cheerfully. "You defeated the mighty Frieza, Doctor Gero's greatest creation, Cell, and the Demon known as Majin Buu, but how did you get the strength to defeat them in the first place?" Jeometri asked. "Well, as a kid i was always in the World Tournament, and i defeated the Demon King Piccolo, and the Red Ribbon Army, then my brother and I fought, after he died, Vegeta and his friend came and almost killed me, but I won, and I trained incredibly hard" oku replied. "So training is your key?" Jeometri asked. "Let's get going, I need a nap after all that food" Beerus said, The 3 Gods took off, and arrived at Beerus's Palace. "I can't believe a weakling like Goku almost killed you" Beerus said laughing. "Whatever, I will beat him eventually" Jeometri said, "well, I must go, it was nice seeing you again" He said as he departed.

Jeometri soon arrived at his lab. He inserted the strands of hair into the machine. "Scanning" boomed the machine, as 2 tanks of water filled up. 2 little embryo's appeared in the tanks. "Yes, my machine worked! Soon i shall defeat them all, and become the ultimate God!" Jeometri said, cackling evily.


End file.
